


Solomons Lessons

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Lessons, M/M, Magical Bond, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Solomon teaches James and Leila more about demons.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Kudos: 9





	1. Summoning

We stand in a clearing in the woods near the House of Lamentation. Solomon, me and Leila. It is very early. I'm pretty sure all my demons are still asleep, but Solomon had told us that was necessary for what we are about to do. “We won't be disturbing them in anything important this way.” He explains. Only sleep, I think.

I'm nervous... They're definitely not going to like it. You see, the thing is that Solomon promised Leila to teach her how to summon demons, now that she has a pact with Mammon. There was no point in teaching it to her before she had her own demon, so today is the day.

We didn't tell the brothers about our plan because, like Solomon said, summoning demons always comes unexpected for them. Leila needs to learn to fight their struggle for not wanting to be summoned. Though the struggle will be less when they're sleeping, it will still happen.

Solomon starts. “To summon a demon, you have to say a very precise incantation. If you make a mistake or if you are insecure, they notice. They also can sense your emotions. You have to stay calm. No matter how nervous you feel.”

“Will they act different if you summon while frightened, or something?” She asks.

“It depends on your bond with your demon. I understand you have formed a strong bond with Mammon, while making the pact. You trust each other. So in this case, if you summon him while you are scared, he senses that during the summon and wants to defend you when he is here.” He continues. “If you have a demon you have no good bond with, I would advise against making a pact like that by the way, and they sense that you're scared, they could possibly try to attack you once summoned. To get your soul.”

“But I didn't promise my soul.”

“They still could try for it. There are cases where witches made mistakes and got killed. Though in most cases, you will be able to stop them. You are their master, after all. But anyway, that is why it is important to have good relationships with all your demons.” He looks at me now. I know he is teaching me this too in case my dormant magic ability kicks in. If ever. I sigh. My demonic relationships are fine, that's something at least.

“Now, for the lesson today.” Solomon continues. “Tell me the incantation, without any names, James. You have done this before.”

“Hear me, denizens of the darkness. You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I am the one called James. I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of...!”

Solomon smiles. “Yes. That is exactly right. Good memory.” He compliments me. “Now, what emotion do you want your demon to feel when you summon him?”

I have to think about it. “I think it depends on the demon?” I ask and Solomon nods.

“Then ask yourself first who do you want to summon. When I am going to summon Asmodeus and Leila will be summoning Mammon, who do you choose?”

I think. My first thoughts go to Beelzebub and Lucifer, but they wouldn't be a good choice for practice. Lucifer would be furious no matter what if summoned for no good reason. Beelzebub wouldn't mind it, but he would be too hungry to be summoned straight out of bed and we are going to do some more exercizes later. Leviathan would only be complaining. So would Belphegor, though he would like to hang out with Leila. But Leila will be busy with Mammon. So it has to be Satan. He can put put up a mask of not caring that Leila is occupied and he would most likely find it interesting to see her powers at work.

Yes, it will be Satan. I nod. “I think in this case, Satan is best.” I tell Solomon, who is a little surprised, but then nods.

“If you think so. You know your demons best. What emotion do you want Satan to sense?”

“Definitely not anger, I say. I think I need to be as neutral as possible, so I won't be triggering anything during the summon?” I ask, not entirely sure.

But Solomon nods. “Excellent! You seem to understand. What emotion do you want Mammon to sense from you, Leila?” He then asks her.

“I think maybe an emotion so he would know not to worry. From what I understand summons make him nervous, because its often from witches who want something bad from him?” She looks at me and I nod. I told her some stories of how scared Mammon is for summons.

“Excellent. You seem to know your demon, allready.” He gives her a smile I never seen him smile before. Oh yeah, definitely a proud grandfather! I smile as well.

“Let's begin, shall we? I show you the example by summoning Asmodeus.” He puts on an even more neutral expression as he focusses and starts.

“ _ **Hear me, denizens of the darkness. You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I am the one called Solomon. I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus!**_ ”

I see almost instantly Asmodeus appearing right before Solomon. He yawns and then we hear him start complaining. “Really Solomon? What could you possibly need me for, at this hour? You know I need my beautysleep.” He looks around and says. “Oh, hey Leila and James! What is this? Are we going to have a party in the woods?”

“Indeed.” Solomon tells him dryly. “But not the kind you hope for, Asmodeus. Now stand aside so James can summon Satan.”

“James is going to summon Satan? I have to hide!” Asmodeus shrieks dramatically and runs away to stand behind a tree, which makes Leila double over in laughing.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Asmo!” I yell after him, but I have to laugh too.

“Focus and then start.” Solomon tells me, when he puts his hand on my shoulder. I feel him transferring his magic into me, like he did back at the retreat.

I do as he says and start, “ _ **Hear me, denizens of the darkness. You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I am the one called James. I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Wrath, Satan!**_ ”

Immediately I can feel Satans anger and for a moment I think I made the wrong choice, but then I focus on the emotion I want to send to him: 'It's me Satan, don't be mad. I need you.' I feel him calm down and then he appears. It all happens in the blink of an eye.

His eyes are still angry, but his face is neutral as he looks at me. “You need me, James?” He looks around, sees Leila and Solomon and smiles. “Oh, a summoning lesson, I asume? Interesting.” He waves at Leila and when she waves back, he calms down completely. Then he sees Asmodeus behind the tree. He snickers. “You're here too, Asmo? What are you doing over there?”

Like he doesn't know...

“Now it's your turn to summon Mammon, Leila. Think about what I taught you. Focus and then start.” Solomon tells her encouragingly.

Satan and Asmodeus both look very interested to see Leila do her first summon. I can see she is nervous with so many people staring at her.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and then starts. Eyes still closed. “ _ **Hear me, denizens of the darkness. You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I am the one called Leila. I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Greed, Mammon!**_ ”

She did a perfect incantation, but when Mammon instantly appears, he grabs her shoulders with a worried expression on his face. “What's wrong, Leila? Somethin' happened to ya?

Her eyes snap open in surprise and she tells him. “Oh! Uh... no, Mammon. I think I was a bit nervous for my first summon, sorry...”

Mammon looks relieved and then laughs. “I get it, it isn't nothin' to summon The Great Mammon! You're only human, after all.” Which makes her burst out laughing.

Solomon tells her. “You did well, Leila. But you have to practice to control your emotions better, while summoning.” She nods. “Now, why don't all of you put on some clothes?” He continues dryly, tossing a duffelbag at the demons feet.

He is right, they are all in need of some more clothing, being summoned straight out of bed. Asmodeus is naked, which is no surprise, Satan wears only sweatpants and Mammon only boxers. Leila's face turns red as she suddenly realizes it as well. All the demons start smirking as they see her blush. They make a show of it to get dressed, moving around her like some kind of dance, teasing her, which makes her blush even more and she puts her hands over her face. I'm allready used to these kinds of shenanigans, but this is still new for her.

Solomon also brought some breakfast for the demons. We decide to first let them eat so that Solomon can explain the next lesson. Even though we surprised them, they're all in a good mood and interested.

“I want to teach Leila two more lessons today. James is here to observe, because he doesn't have the power yet. Though I'm sure you will, at some point.” He looks at me with a friendly expression. “You have the potential. It will come.” He then continues, talking to the demons. “The first lesson is enhancing the demons power and the other is accessing the demons power. I like to request your participation for todays lessons, even though she doesn't have pacts with all of you.”

They nod. It makes me feel proud of them. Even though they aren't in a pact with her, they still care about her. I knew that about Satan, but now Asmo also proves it. And it is most likely also curiosity for them. From what I undertood when I talked about it with Satan and Belphie, demons are interested in humans magical abilities, when the humans are powerful. Honestly, I'm curious too for what is going to happen.

Solomon first teaches us the theories, because he can do that during breakfast. “Not all magic wielders can access or enhance a demons power. Most witches can only use their pacts to give their demons commands. You need to have a certain level of magical ability that is very rare for humans. But I think you are able to do it, Leila.” He tells her with confidence. ”When you want to give a demon your power to enhance them, you need to say another incantation. You don't need to have a pact with them for this, but the demon must be willing to recieve it, if you don't have a pact. That is why I asked their permission. You have to understand that it is an intrusion on their being, just as accessing their powers is.”

All three demons agree and Leila and I nod. It makes sense.  
But I have a question. “Why is it, that I was able to enhance Asmodeus power back at the retreat?”

Solomon smiles at me. ”I had put a spell on you that awakened your dorment magical ability for several hours. It was all your own power that did it. Sadly, I can't maintain that spell on you. You have to awaken your abilities, yourself.” He puts a hand on my shoulder. “I have faith that in time, you are able to as well.”

I feel good, hearing that. I look around and see Leila give me a big smile and a thumbs up and I see my three demons look at me encouragingly. Like they want me to have my full potential as well. I'm so happy with friends like these.

Solomon then continues. “For accessing a demons powers, you don't need an incantation, because it is an inner connection you must sense with them and then access it. It is different with every demon. It is even different if you have a pact or not. It will be easier for you to access Mammons powers, since you do have a pact with him. When you have a pact with a demon, you have always access to their powers. If you don't, you need to be in their surroundings and have their permission. I will show you how to do that.”

Suddenly several DDD's start chiming and Solomon looks around the group. “Better check that out and have it out of the way. We can't use this kind of distraction later.” He tells us with a smirk. We all grin and get to chatting.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Beelzebub:** Hey.  
< **Beelzebub:** Why is nobody making breakfast?  
< **Mammon:** Sorry Beel, I've been summoned.  
< **Leviathan:** My condolances! LOLOLOL!  
< **Mammon:** By Leila. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** What?  
< **Satan:** I've been summoned by James.  
< **Beelzebub:** Huh, why?  
< **Asmodeus:** And I've been summoned by Solomon. We're going to have a party! **(Party-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Is this a lesson for Leila, or something?  
< **Leila:** It is! **(Shy-Demon sticker)** But for James too. Solomon is teaching us.  
< **Belphegor:** I want to be there too! James, summon me!

We look at Solomon, but he shakes his head. “Not so many people, Leila only will get more nervous.” And I nod in agreement.

< **James:** Solomon says no  
< **Belphegor:** **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Don't be a jerk! We don't need ya starin' at her, makin' her nervous.  
< **Belphegor:** Okay, fair enough. What are you learning?  
< **James:** To access a demons power.  
< **Lucifer:** Hm...  
< **Leila:** And to enhance it.  
< **Leviathan:** Cool! You can practice that on me later. The enhancing part. **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** Really? Thanks Levi! **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan: (Shy-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** We have to go now. Don't disturb us.


	2. Enhancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm enhancing the powers of Asmodeus and Mammon.

After that, Solomon decides it is time to get started. I'm pretty nervous. But excited as well! I have never thought that less than a week ago I would like to learn about all this stuff. I was happily being a regular witch. Well, not exactly regular, with a grandfather like Solomon, I was bound to learn more complicated magic.  
But now I'm learning about a much higher level of witchcraft. Is it allready at the level of sorcerer? I'm afraid to ask, I don't want to seem cocky in front of Solomon. He will teach me the things I need to know when he thinks I'm ready for it. And today, I'm ready for learning to access and enhance the powers of demons!  
I swallow as I look at the men around me. Am I up for this? I secretly cross my fingers behind my back. James sees me doing it and we start our silent conversation.  
 _Don't worry, You're awesome!_  
 _Thank you!_ I smile at him. _But I'm a bit scared!_  
 _I have pacts with them, nothing will happen to you._  
I nod, relieved.

“James.” Solomon starts, including James in the lesson as well. “Do you remember the incantation to enhance a demons power?”

James nods and starts: “Denizens of the darkness, Awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I am the one called James. I call upon you now to lend your power to ..., Avatar of ...”

“Well done, James.” Solomon compliments him. “Excellent memory.”

I give James quickly a thumbs up. So cool that he allready knew that stuff before having active magical powers!

Solomon continues. “Now as you can hear, that incantation does not specify what powers of the demon we are enhancing. Just like humans, demons aren't just Lust, Anger or Greed. They have layers and so do their powers.”

We nod, that makes sense. Even in my short time here, I allready noticed that they are, in some ways, much like humans.

“Leila. Go stand across from Mammon.” Solomon says. I do as he says. “You have a bond with Mammon, so we practice first with him. Look at him and try to sense what kind of powers do Mammon posess. Try to look beyond his Greed.”

I look at Mammon and he looks back at me with an open expression on his face, filled with trust. I start. “I sense his Greed first, posessiveness. He doesn't want to me to spend time with his brothers. It's like 90% of him. But that Greed comes from a desire to protect me from harm. That desire to protect is connected with strength and willpower, deep down. I think that's the angel core he still has...” I see all kinds of emotions cross over Mammons face while I'm saying this. I can't exactly determine what he feels when he hears it, but he seems happy to hear it from me.

The others seem to look at Mammon with new eyes, like they never realised this about him. The angel core?

“Excellent.” Solomon just says again, as if it is all no surprise for him. “Now, if you want to enhance Mammons power, you have your choices. Greed on the surface. A desire to protect. Strength and Willpower. What would you want to see enhanced in Mammon? Think about that.”

I think about it, and nod.

“If you know what you want to enhance, you focus yourself on that part that you see in him and start the incantation to enhance it.” He finishes.

I try to focus on Mammons strength and desire to protect the best as I can. It is hard, because the Greed is so overwhelming over his other powers. But I want to see those powers in him. Do I want to see the angel in him? He looks at me with trust in his eyes and I feel less nervous. I take a deep breath, focus and say: “ _ **Denizens of the darkness, Awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I am the one called Leila. I call upon you now to lend your power to Mammon, Avatar of Gr-...**_ ”

But before I can finish the word Greed, Mammon transforms in a golden glow, knocking me back on my butt. I look up at him with big eyes. Did I make a mistake? He looks like the demon James had described to me, only he has a powerful golden glow swirling around him. He looks extremely strong, but I still trust him when I look him in the eyes, as he pulls me up. A big grin on his face.

“Well, damn...” I hear someone say.

“Did she just bring out this angel core she mentioned?”

James comes to me with a shocked expression. “Are you allright? That scared me half to death!” I nod at him and he hugs me.

Solomon comes towards us, smiling bright at the result. “That is very well done, Leila!” He compliments me.

“Really? But I didn't finish the incantation?” I'm so confused right now.

“Even though you definitely need practice to moderate your enhancements, you brought out his deep burried power, Leila. His true self. This enhancement has made him stronger than the one if you had only focussed on his greed. He doesn't need greed for this part of him.” He tells me, looking at Mammon. “So yes. Very well done.” He then asks Mammon. “How do you feel, Mammon?”

“Ya know? I might be as strong as Lucifer, right now!” He says boastfull, but we see him laughing, making everybody else laugh as well. His brothers crowd around him now, slapping him on the back, admiring his glowing appearance.

“Guess we can send you back to the Celestal Realm now!” Asmodeus jokes. “You look like an angel again.”

“Don'cha even joke about that!” Mammon says with a growl, but he laughs as well.

Asmodeus starts clapping excitedly in his hands. “Me next! Do me next!” And I laugh.

Solomon says, smiling.”Yes, we try this on a demon who you don't have a pact with, as well. I'm afraid I can't allow that to be Satan, in case something goes wrong and his Wrath will be enhanced with this kind of magnitude. But you can practice sensing his powers during the accessing lesson.”

I see Satan is a little dissapointed, but he nods in understanding. “Once I have it better under control, I like to practice with you too, Satan.” I tell him and he smiles at me. “If you allow it, of course.”

“Of course.”

“When a demon who you don't have a pact with asks you to enhance him, you must be absolutely sure that you trust their intentions. Or it can go quickly wrong. There is no bond. No way to command them.” Solomon explains again. “Today Asmodeus has two masters present, so nothing will go wrong. But I want to make sure you understand this. Do NOT do it, if you have a bad feeling about their intentions. They're still demons.” He doesn't say this as if he wants to insult them, but like it's a matter of fact and the three demons nod in agreement.

“So.” James tells me sternly. “No practicing with anyone, unless I'm present as well.” He looks to me with a very serious expression and I tell him that I wouldn't dare. I really wouldn't. They're all still scary demons to me.

“Now try it out with Asmodeus. It will harder to reach his core, because you lack the bond, but I want you to try anyway. If you can learn this, you can determine if a demon is worthy to make a pact with you as well.” He grins at that, knowing full well that he challenges the other demons around him with this.  
I suddenly feel like Solomon allready knows exactly all the powers of the Avatars. The ones on the surface as well as the burried ones. He sees me thinking and nods at me. As in confirmation.

“It might help to, on top of looking in their eyes, touch them.”

I nod and go stand in front of Asmodeus. I take his hand and he let me look into his eyes. They are extremely distracting. I'm used at Mammon, because of the pact, but this really does feel different. I take a deep breath and focus on searching for his powers.

“I sense his Lust is like only 50% of his being. Another large part seems to be vanity. They're close connected. But they're also connected to him wanting to give love and be loved. In a pure way. He is very sensitive deep down.” I say, looking at him. “I think his true core is this pure, sensitive love, without all the other stuff.” Again, I see all kind of emotions flash over the demons face. Asmodeus lets the tears running down his cheeks and then hugs me tight, which startles me.

“Oooohhh, Sunshine! Look at what you do to me!” He complains. “Why do you say such sweet things about a demon?” I giggle and the others start laughing too.

“Do you want to try bring out this pure sensitive love?” Solomon asks me.

Still being tightly hugged by Asmodeus, I tell him with a laugh, “I think I just did?”

He smiles. “Do you want to enhance it?” And I nod.

While Asmodeus is still hugging me, I try to concentrate on his sensitivity and love. It's less harder than I expected, because he's basicly a sobbing mess at the moment. “ ** _Denizens of the darkness, Awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I am the one called Leila. I call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of L-..._** ”

Again, before I can finish, Asmodeus transforms in a bright pink glow. He's still holding me, not letting me fall from the energy.

“Thank you, Leila.” He whispers in my ear. “I haven't felt like this in a very, very long time...” And he kisses me softly. Without the Lust he needs for himself, but with the love he feels for me at that moment.

“Yo! That's enough!” Mammons loud voice breaks the moment and we all burst out laughing.

“Okay, I'm definitely jealous now.” I hear Satan mumble to James and I see him looking angry at Asmodeus, when I look in their direction.

James just pats him on the back. “You get your chance.” I hear him say to Satan. What's all this supposed to mean?


	3. Accessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning some more

Solomon let me practice sensing and enhancing with Mammon and Asmodeus until lunchtime. He had me me try all kinds of techniques and taught me even more theories, and by the time he allowed me some rest, I was really, really tired. But I did feel like I got the hang of it now. And he said that I did well and I could see he was proud of me, so I had a happy feeling about the morning.  
But I definitely needed some rest, because after we ate something, I fell asleep. Oops!  
Apparently they had let me sleep, because when I woke up, it was allready halfway in the afternoon.

“Are you recharged again?” Solomon says, seeing me wake up.

I yawn. “Yeah... Sorry...” It's a bit embarressing to fall asleep like that and wake up with vijf men looking at you. Kind of feels like they have been looking at you all that time, though that would be ridiculous of course! I smile. “I feel better now.”

“Good.” He says, nodding. “Let's do the next lesson.”

I really like his no nonsense attitude in this case, because it didn't felt like I wasted everybodies time by falling asleep. Just rest and recharge. I'm grateful for it. I nod as well and stand up

“As we have discovered in the other lesson, there is much more to demons than just their primary power. It's good to be able to enhance the core, because in the case of the Avatars, it is very powerful. Normal demons don't have this ability. No angelic background, so to speak. But if you want to acces your demons powers to use for yourself, what powers will you be looking for?” He asks me. “In general.”

“Well I guess being superstrong like Mammon would be great, but I think maybe my body can't handle that.” I say, thinking out loud. I see Mammon grin. ”Since I allready fell asleep after drawing it out and enhancing it, I think trying to draw it out and then try using it for myself would be too exhausting for a human.”

“Exactly.” Solomon nods. “Humans are not build to wield that kind of power. That would be too ambitious and you would only destroy yourself that way. So for accessing powers, you look for the powers that are more on the surface.”

“So those are Greed, Lust and Rage, right?” I ask and he nods.

“That's right. Still you can refine your search in those powers too. What triggers Rage? How can you achieve your Lustful goals? What thrives on Greed?” He looks at me. “Do you understand what I'm saying?”

I nod. “I think so.”

“In that case, I want you to try and sense something in Asmodeus and Satan. Mammon is too hard in this practice. Especially since you're tired.”

“Oy! Whad'dya mean?”

“Because Mammon, it is just easier for people to ask you for wealth. Or people just go stealing, or cheating or any of those things. It often allready exists in a human by itself. Greed is like that. It’s very basic. There's not much nuance in it.”

Asmodeus, James and Satan snicker at Mammons offended face. He grumbles and goes to stand aside with his arms crossed.

“It's why you're the most popular demon for humans!” Solomon calls after him, laughing. “We just won't be practicing it today! We can do a pokergame, soon!”

Now everybody is doubling over laughing, even Mammon can't keep a straight face. I see him twitching with his mouth, trying really hard not to laugh as well.

“Anyway, Leila.” He says, turning to me again, still a glimmer in his eyes. “Try to see what powers are connected with Lust. You use basicly the same method as with enhancing. Try to sense the power and then draw it out to use it for yourself.”

I stand before Asmodeus again, taking his hand. He smirks and winks at me, while I'm looking in his eyes and I'm trying really hard not to laugh when he says. “We should do this again soon, Sunshine. You know? In my room, with nice music, less clothes...”

“Shut up, Asmo.” I try to be stern, biting my lip. “I can't focus like this.”

“Oohh...” He whispers teasingly. “Am I too distracting?”

“You're impossible. That's what you are.” I whisper back and he laughs.

Solomon says in a quasi-impatient tone. “Any day now, whenever you're done flirting.” But we hear the laugh in his voice.

Eventually I'm able to pull some sensual charm from Asmodeus, which I'm targetting back at him, because you know: Payback. But he sees it as a challenge, so now we're in a kind of tug-of-war who is the most charming. In the end is nobody the winner, but we're both out of breath from laughter. I know Asmodeus didn't use his full power on me. He wanted to keep it cute.

Next, after I have catched my breath again and I'm able to keep a straight face, Satan let me sense his powers. It's the first time today and while I am allready used to get up close and personal with Asmodeus and Mammon, it's still impressive again with Satan.  
I look him in the eyes and take his hand and try to search for his powers. Looking in his eyes on purpose makes me a bit nervous again, because his gaze is intense as ever.  
It looks like a raging fire is burning just below the surface. I can immediately feel that the larger part of him is a powerful, all consuming Rage, but I can sense that his core is very strong too, trying to contain that rage. It's like he is in a constant war with himself. When I ask him if that's true, he nods. I suddenly feel new respect for him, that he is able to hold himself together like this. I look at him in awe.  
His core feels like a civilised strength. I know he can genuinly be very friendly with me. I know he loves animals, mostly cats. I know he loves to read and gain more knowledge. I know he is very intelligent. It's like he has build this civilised strength by himself from the things that he wants to be and wants to love. I would like to draw it out of him sometime, but Solomon is right. I don't have my own powers under control enough. Too risky if I unleash something as volatile as Satans Rage.

“I'm not sure what I should try to take from him.” I tell Solomon. “I'm a bit scared of it.”

“I understand.” Solomon says. “And it is actually smart of you to hesitate, if you are not sure of it. You always have to be sure you can handle a demons demonic power, or things could end badly.”

Satan nods in agreement and he sqeezes my hand with a smile. “I would never hurt you, Leila.” He tells me. “I love you, so I added you to my core. The part of the angel, I never was.”

“Woooow...” Asmodeus says, fanning his face with his hand. “Can I use that as a pick-up line, too?” James punches him for being such a jerk in this moment, which causes a discussion between them, about poor Asmodeus sensitive skin.

Satan looks irritated, but I giggle and hug him. “Thank you for saying that. I'm honered.” I whisper to him, so he can't help but smile as well and he hugs me back tightly.

“I think we should stop for today.” Solomon says. “It's allready late and it seems Leila is getting really exhausted.” The others agree, as I let out a huge yawn again. “I have more to teach you, but there is no rush. Rest well and I see you soon, my Nightflower.” He says, fondly.

And again, he immediately leaves. We all shrug, as we know that is just his way, and we start making our way to the House of Lamentation.


	4. Belphegor is Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to be there.

**Lucifer, you S*CK! (3)**

< **Belphegor:** Ugh! This sucks!  
< **Belphegor:** Why didn't you pick me, James?!

An hour later.

< **Belphegor:** When do you get home?

A bit later.

< **Belphegor:** Seriously?!

Another hour later.

< **Belphegor:** This is killing me!

Several hours later, he probably finally fell asleep in between.

< **Belphegor:** I'm calling a meeting for when you get home!

I look at Satan, who is smirking at the same messages as me. Yeah, maybe it was a little unfair to pick Satan again to spend the whole day with us. Its just that Belphie is, well... Belphie, you know? I laugh. He wouldn't have liked it for the most part. We will tell him that later.

When we get home, Leila says that she's just going to eat something in her room. She's too tired to spend more time with my demons and so she goes directly up to the attic.

So now Belphegor is even more uptight. He didn't get to see her all day. Everybody looks after the irritated Avatar of Sloth when he stomps out of the dining room to my room when he is finished eating, motioning for us to hurry up. We have never seen him like this! This actually might kill him for real? I chuckle.

When Satan and I arrive in my room, Belphegor is lying on my bed as usual. He has his tail out, which is swishing in agitation.

“Wow, Belphie.” I ask him. “Are you allright?”

“No, I'm not.” He says. “I hated this day. I couldn't sleep! I didn't even get to see her or talk to her. And it's Satans second day out with her!”

Satan smirks. “It wasn't all fun for me. Just only most of it. Especially the part where she fell asleep against me...”

Belphegors eyes flash at him. “WHAT?!”

“Not helping, Satan.” I tell him. “Calm down, Belphie. She fell asleep against me.”

“You should have picked me, okay.”

I'm pushing Belphegor aside while lying on my bed as well, since I'm tired too. “Like Satan said, you wouldn't have liked it for the most part.”

“She spend a lot of time with Mammon and Asmo, because they were the easiest to practice with.” Satan says. “All she did with me, was trying if she could sense my demonic power and when she could, she was scared of it, for the most part.”

“She can sense that? Even without a pact?” Belphie forgets his frustration for a second. “That's seriously high level magic! Wow.”

“Yeah, it just needs some focussing, staring into each others eyes, holding hands...“ Satan sums up, with a wicked grin. Belphegor roars and throws a pillow at his face. “...quite intimate stuff, actually!” He finishes, laughing, when he dodges the pillow.

“Ugh. I hate you.” Belphegor says, scowling. “You too, James.” He says to me. “You better make it up to me.”

“When there's a situation where you are the best option, of course.” I promise him.

“She was scared of your powers?” He now asks Satan, as if remembering.

Satan nods. “I don't think she is actually scared of me anymore, but she didn't want to access my power and enhancing them was out of the question.” Belphegor nods. Makes sense. “Her powers are still too volatile, she doesn't have Solomons level of control over it yet, with this stuff. You should have seen it when she enhanced Mammon and Asmodeus. I was seriously jealous to have to only watch.”

“It was impressive.” I say, thinking back. “She reached the angel core, as she called it, and drew it out of them. It was like they changed, but they were still themselves as well.”

“She could do that? I didn't know we still had that.”

“Of course we do.” Satan says. “Thats why we are able to love humans, the way we do. You didn't realize?”

“I want to know what it feels like. I don't even remember...” Belphegor says. “I'm going to ask her to do it with me too!” He stands up.

“Whoa! Hey!” I stop him. “She isn't allowed to do that with demons she doesn't have pacts with. Not unless I'm there too, to command them in case it goes wrong.”

He just looks at me like there is no problem at all. “Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go, James!” He drags me from the bed and looks threatening at Satan. “And you're not coming, understand?”

“Ugh, Belphie! You're such a brat!” I protest, but I still go with him, because he wouldn't even have a chance at her door without me, and I do owe him a bit. “She's going to kick you out, guarenteed!” I wave goodnight at Satan, who laughs and waves back.

A little later, I knock on her door. She is still awake and lets us in. I see she has allready showered and now walks around in soft comfy pajamas. Belphegor is melting again when he sees her like that. I roll my eyes. He likes everything about her, that has to do with sleep.

“What is it?” She asks, while she crawls under the covers. Belphegor goes to lie next to her on the bed. She looks surprised at him, as he hugs her.

“I really wanted to be there today, with you.” He starts. “I heard you can sense our powers from deep within. Can you do that with me too?”

“I'm not allowed to do that with demons I don't have a pact with.” She says. Belphegor looks like he wants to say something, but she stops him “And no, I'm not going to make a pact with you right now. I'm too tired. That would be just stupid.”

He looks really dissapointed now.

“Tell you what. Tomorrow, when I'm feeling better, I want to try to find your angel core, okay? When James is also present.” She looks at me and I nod. “I need to practice it anyway.” She settles herself more under the covers. “Now. I'm going to sleep. Stay or go, but don't talk to me anymore and turn off the lights, please. Goodnight.”

Belphegor perks up and looks at me with a huge a grin on his face, whispering. “Did she just say I could stay?”

“I guess?”

“Well then! Go turn off the lights!” He whispers to me, while he's curling up against her. Waving me out of the room.

I shake my head and grin. That guy! But I do as he asks. When I reach the door, I turn around one last time.  
Belphegor has wrapped himself carefully around her. She is allready asleep, or she would have said something about it, for sure. He kisses her cheek and whispers. “Goodnight Leila, I love you.”  
Then he falls asleep as well. I turn off the lights, smiling.


End file.
